


With a Heavy Heart

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Prompt - Flash Fiction with either the start or the end of a relationship. This is the end of a relationship.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Kudos: 14





	With a Heavy Heart

It had been so long since he last saw him. From the distance, as he continued to walk, Din saw the man stand by the baggage claim, looking excited as the last time they did this. Awkwardness pooled in his chest, wondering if he should go back on his decision to end this. To end the relationship with the wonderful man.

A voice in his head - similar to his friend Cara - told him it would be best to end this as soon as possible. Din shouldn’t hesitate, it made him a coward to stick in a relationship that he was unsure about and didn’t feel there was a future for him. 

A deep breath in. Then he went to greet his boyfriend, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before pecking each other on the cheek. It crushed Din to see Paz excited, happiness glimmering in his blue eyes. “Welcome home, sweetheart,” Paz whispered, giving Din another kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you,” he said just as quietly. He wondered if it was worth ending the relationship once more. How could he doubt such a man when he was so happy to see Din after a few days away?

Paz didn’t say anything as his happy expression turned to a worried one. “What’s wrong, Din?”

“This is the wrong place to say it, beloved,” Din says, perhaps hoping the delay would lighten the load that suddenly dropped on his shoulder.

Paz looked at him for a moment, a frown appearing on his face. He leaned away from Din as if sensing the decision that was already made. “No, tell me now.”

“No, I’ll tell you later,” Din insisted. Maybe it had been wrong to decide so swiftly. Or letting his worry over telling the man that they wouldn’t be partners anymore seize control of his body - telling what he would do before he had the chance to do it.

“Tell. Me. Now.” Paz says, pausing in between each word to get his point across.

A sigh and then Din let the words spill from his mouth. “I think we shouldn’t be together anymore.”

A pause, a look of a surprise taking over the blond’s face. Then a hard look, blue eyes blazing with anger and sadness. Paz stepped away from Din, standing as if he been just slapped. “What brought this on, Din?”

“I- I just don’t know about our future together,” Din admitted.

“Why?”

“I just can’t see us together, I don’t know what- I can’t explain it, Paz. But I know we can’t be together with doubts like this.”

“Couldn’t you have discussed that with me, Din, instead of deciding on your own?” Paz questioned, his blue eyes still filled with anger and sadness. It broke Din’s heart to see him like that. 

“No, you would have tried to convince me to stay. It would have made those doubts grow and fester, forcing me to resent you, Paz,” he says, voice growing hard. He wouldn’t argue his point, not when he was this far explaining it.

With the way, Paz’s face fell, his point was made and realized. “I hadn’t known, sweetheart,” he mumbled to Din.

“I hadn’t until recently either. It wasn’t you’re fault.”

“Maybe it was. I was never the best with my relationships, sweetheart. Not even for you.”

The admittance made Din’s heart clench. He knew Paz had issues in past relationships and always saw Din as the best one. The one that might land him a marriage. It was sad to think that he had destroyed such dreams. But he knew it needed to be done. “I’m sorry, beloved.”

“Never be sorry for such a decision, Din. Just be free to do what you need to do. May I drive you home?”

“Yes, you can. We can decide what to do from there.”

“That would be best, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a flash fiction prompt for my creative writing class and was stuck on Din and Paz. Obviously I can't be obvious about it, so I changed the setting and the names (Instead of Din and Paz, their names for the doc I sent my professor was Dan and Peter. It was extra weird writing them with those names lmao.)
> 
> I wanted to post this because I hadn't done much writing besides this and the other prompt I had done for the class, so here. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed the drabble! :D


End file.
